Kashyyyk Hunting Grounds Quest
So you want to prove yourself to be a very tough character, well whats the best way then hunting down animals in Kashyyyk, To start your wonderful hunt head to Kashyyyk and complete the Hunting Grounds Access quest series to gain access to Etyyy. Then it is on to the hunt: As you complete each section you are able to take on another part of the Bocctyyy wagers given out by Sordaan Xris. These give some quite spectacular rewards and are well worth doing. While completing these quests, you can kill the named mobs toward completion of the Trophy for Excellence in Hunting in Etyyy, as well. These are scattered across the map like the tasks below. MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A CREATURE MOUNT FOR THIS QUEST! You'll do some heavy walking, and without one there's a risk you'll go crazy. Entering the Hunting Grounds * Head to the Etyyy Forest Rodian Hunting Camp (POI) and talk to Sordaan Xris ( /wp 276 494 Sordaan ). * Sordaan has refused to speak with you. Seek out Ziven Tissak at ( /wp 419 520 Ziven ) instead in the Rodian camp. Hunting Ullers Level: 43 Quest XP: 21275 Credits: 2000 * Ziven Tissak sends you out to speak with Tuwezz Vol at ( /wp -28 -201 Tuwezz ). * Tuwezz Vol wants you to kill 17 diseased ullers. Ullers can be found all along the river North-East of ( /wp 550 -133 Ullers ). * Once you have killed them return to Tuwezz to complete this part. Collect Unmarred Elder Uller Horns Level: 45 Quest XP: 23365 Credits: 4000 Reward: Uller Hunting Trophy * Tuwezz Vol Sends you to kill 11 Elder Ullers for their horns. They are located in roughly the same area that you just visited. As before, they are intermingled with other types of ullers in small herds. Most Common Areas (should be 2 or 3 ullers at each location): /way 677 -72 Elder Ullers 1; /way 820 219 Elder Ullers 2; /way 831 127 Elder Ullers 3; /way 970 177 Elder Ullers 4 * Return to Tuwezz once you have collected all 11 horns. * After you have completed this part you are sent back to Sordaan Xris at ( /wp 276 494 Sordaan ). Hunting Wallugas Level: 45 Quest XP: 24460 Rewards: Walluga Hunting Trophy *Sordaan wants you to seek out Ehartt Brihnt at :/way 182 462 Ehartt : *Ehartt wants you to collect 21 Perfect Walluga Claws. Walluga's can be found at :/way -557 -703 Wallugas : * Once you have collected the claws return to Ehartt. * After completing the quest, Ehartt sends you back to Sordaan Retrieve Poached Goods Level: 45 Quest XP: 23365 Credits: 3500 * Sordaan now wants you to help out Manfred Carter at ( /wp 115 445 Manfred ) * Manfred wants you to retrieve 12 Poached Goods at /wp -1200 0. All of the Chiss Poachers are between CL 45-49. :The containers are located at: /way -1094 -14 Poached Goods 1; /way -1092 -94 Poached Goods 2; /way -1205 -142 Poached Goods 3; /way -1228 -127 Poached Goods 4; /way -1186 -88 Poached Goods 5; /way -1158 -56 Poached Goods 6; /way -1211 -26 Poached Goods 7; /way -1225 4 Poached Goods 8; /way -1211 62 Poached Goods 9; /way -1204 88 Poached Goods 10; /way -1112 65 Poached Goods 11; /way -1114 61 Poached Goods 12; /way -1154 -163 Poached Goods 13 * Deliver the goods to Kerssoc. He can be found outside Etyyy. (/wp 577 -639 Kerssoc) * Then return to Manfred Carter at ( /wp 120 450 Manfred ) in Etyyy. Collect Enhancement Chemicals Quest XP: 31255 * Manfred Carter wants you to collect 16 samples of the Enhancment Chemical used by Chiss poachers at ( /wp -1204 -221 Poachers ). Kill Chiss Hunt Masters (L46 elite) until you find 16 chemical enhancers. Kill the Chiss Poacher Leader Quest XP: 32705 * Manfred Carter wants you to go back to the camp and kill the Chiss Leader, Laen Pieweto at at ( /wp -1213 -122 Laen Pieweto ). Laen is surrounded by at least 6-8 Elite NPC's. * If you are a lower level wanting to solo this quest, an easier way to do it is to run around this small section of the camp where Laen is, back up onto the mountains. When you are up in a good spot, wait for most of the elite guards of Laen to move away and then attack Laen himself and he will come up to you allowing you to battle him only. * After Laen Pieweto is dead, return to Manfred Carter to let him know of your success. * After a brief Deniability from Manfred, he sends you to Tripp Rar at ( /wp 170 608 Tripp ) to test your hunting abilities. Hunting Moufs Quest XP: 23365 * Tripp Rar wants you to collect 14 Pristine Mouf Pelts from Vibrant Moufs. The moufs can be found north-northeast of the Chiss Camp at ( /way -905 832 Vibrant Moufs ). Collect Flawless Mouf Incisors Quest XP: 22300 Reward: Mouf Hunting Trophy * Tripp Rar wants you to kill Vicious Moufs. You must collect 18 Flawless Mouf Incisors. * The best spot to hunt them is ( /way -1203 564 Vicious Moufs ) Speak With Sordaan Xris * Speak with Sordaan ( /wp 276 494 Sordaan ) at the main rodian hunting camp. Hunting Webweavers Quest XP: 26765 * Seek out Ziven Tissak ( /wp 419 520 Ziven ) * This is the biggest count quest, he wants you to collect 38 fangs from any webweaver. They spawn at ( /wp 370 -450 Webweavers ). The drop rate isn't very high so you may be doing this for awhile. you can follow the path, look for red dots on your radar, it will lead you to more, head for 999 -493. Collect Immaculate Webweaver Eyes Quest XP: 27970 Reward: Webweaver Hunting Trophy and to collect only 2 eyes off of the webweaver warriors. Then he will send you back to Sordaan Xris. Speak With Sordaan Xris * Speak with Sordaan ( /wp 276 494 Sordaan ) at the main rodian hunting camp. Category:Rage of the Wookiees Category:Kashyyyk quests